Rise Of Madness: Exodus
'Exodus '''is the 5th episode in the series. Synopsis ''Charlie tries to kill Cupid. An entire restaurant staff go missing. Mayor Teece returns. Nicholas and Corban are hired once again, but for different reasons. Plot The episode opens with Charlie making his way to Cupid's base. Meanwhile, a restaurant is closing up for the night, and suddenly a green gas enters the building knocking out the staff. Some men in gas masks come in and take everyone away. After the opening credits, Dean Wolfenstein is building a bomb. Laila Wilson asks him about it, and he explains it is 'a present for the mayor'. On the mysterious island, Captain Marko, Dr O'Malley and Dr O'Malley's PA, Miss Silvia are talking in the office. Miss Silvia explains that Captain Marko is needed once again. Captain Marko agrees and goes out to his boat. Diego Horowitz arrives at the restaurant. He is met by Mayor Teece, who has recently returned from hiding. Teece believes that the disappearances are due to a lack of proper police investigations. Horowitz agrees with this and decides to only investigate with his most trusted men. Cupid is attacked by Charlie, but Cupid's bodyguards chase him away. Nicholas and Corban are playing cards when they are approached by a criminal called Karl Finch. Finch tells them they are needed to help find Charlie. Corban thinks it could be fun, so they agree to help. Oliver finds Charlie at the docks. Charlie forces Oliver to help him kill Cupid. Oliver reluctantly says he will help. Nicholas, Corban and Finch begin tracking Charlie and Oliver. Back at Teece's office, Vice Mayor Cole Slotemaker meets him and shows all the files. They are interrupted by a messenger who gives Slotemaker a heavy package for Teece. Teece opens it up. Slotemaker realizes it is a bomb and tackles Teece to the ground just as it explodes. Slotemaker and Teece are both wounded, but neither of them are knocked out. Security arrives and gets them out just as the scaffolding collapses, sending the office tumbling onto the streets. Oliver sees this on the news and laughs cruelly. Suddenly Nicholas, Finch and Corban attack. Corban fires a stream of bullets and Oliver is wounded. Finch attacks Charlie and almost kills him, but Oliver knocks Finch out. Charlie and Oliver steal a car and drive away. The Fire department arrives at Teece's office. Horowitz also arrives, and he says that from what they can tell the bomb was made by a skilled bomb maker. The Shadow is looking through her sniper scope and watching everything that is happening. She is about to shoot Teece in the head, but she is contacted by Cupid, who needs her to locate Charlie and Oliver. A security guard almost catches her but she snaps his neck. Back on the island, Dr O'Malley and Miss Silvia are studying a series of cages. The people inside them are the people that have gone missing recently. They have all been mutilated. After seeing a 'Successful' test subject, Dr O'Malley says that "Operation Exodus is almost complete." Then the screen goes black and the episode ends. Appearances * Captain Marko * Miss Silvia Notes & trivia * Dr O'Malley and Miss Silvia appear in the TFMM book Rise Of The Dead, in which they both create an army of Zombies, similar to what they end up doing in this season. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}